


College Confessions

by XForYourLove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: #Larry #Niam #Ziall, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XForYourLove/pseuds/XForYourLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of confessions from twelve college students who prove that looks really can be deceiving when an unexpected twist comes to play, which includes SummerHill School Of Music and BlackRock both having to walk among the same halls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XForYourLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XForYourLove/gifts).



> Hi :) 
> 
> So this is my first ever fanfiction on Ao3 so I'm quite excited and I hope you enjoy my story :D x

Harry's a drama queen at its finest, thoughts completely compelled by fame and a certain Louis Tomlinson, a lovable dult who proves himself to be endearingly oblivious to the fact he is being overshadowed by a persona created by somebody else, his girlfriend hiding secrets of her own and best mate Liam obtaining his reputation as high school stud, still in college. Niall's a hopeless romantic infatuated with Zayn Malik, a fellow artist with a stutter, best mates with Luke Hemmings, whose eyes are set on punk rock boy who works in HMV. Lucy knowingly manages to eat herself tangled up the the queen bitch everyone loves to hate and Calum can never seemingly get a name for himself around here, not when he is constantly being out-shined by his older brother, who just happens to be the Ashton Irwin. 

This book tells a series of confessions from these twelve college students who prove that looks really can be deceiving when an unexpected twist comes to play, which includes SummerHill School Of Music and BlackRock both having to walk among the same halls.


	2. Confessions Of A Drama Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Harry :)

Confessions Of A Drama Queen

Being so sure of something, for anybody is a great feeling. Mine being that one day I will be a star. You might ask what makes me so special from every other person in life whose minds this thought has past through, my answer is that I'm the only one whose will become a reality one day. 

Soon.

Of course being a sophomore in college is sort of a draw back, however I am attending one of the most prestigious college of music SummerHill which is sure to get me on the road of stardom, being surrounded and couched by people who have the same dreams as my own. 

However I cannot help but feel that people here are lacking true star material, sometimes it feels as though I am the only one here who is actually trying. The college hasn't been at its usual standard in the last couple of years, a star hasn't emerged from here since 2009, but I aim to break this long streak of failure because Harry Styles is most certainly not a failure, once I leave this place for fame, I will finally feel at home. 

Walking down the corridors every day, knowing that you stand out, that your different from everyone else, not only just because you're gay, is tiring. Along with the countless singing rehearsals I have in and outside of college to keep my voice in its normal state of perfection. And of course my local job at the diner a few doors down comes in to play as well. 

When they research me once I'm famous, I want a good report from my school and no cringe worthy test results that they can use against me. No, I will have the perfect back story, along with the perfect boyfriend by my side, and I already have the best possible one picked out. Coming in for his ritual morning cup of tea at my diner, fate couldn't even be more obvious. 

His accent is so distinctive I can tell we both came from England plus the fact we like the same cup of tea, which tells a lot about someone. (strong with extra milk and no sugar). 

We're practically soulmates already. 

When people meet me they see a strong willed powerful independent man who isn't afraid to go against the norm because I just can, would never even guess I could be so taken with a man of whom I have yet to speak to. Well, I guess everyone has their own exception. 

Mine just happens to be Louis. 

Louis Tomlinson.

He's not one of those cases where you are unaware of why you feel so drawn to him, with Louis, those kind of thoughts are very easily answered. 

Because he's simply breathtaking.

He has the most perfect sparkling light blue eyes and amazingly long dark eyelashes to outline them. His cheekbones are beautifully defined and his skin is tanned to perfection. 

His honey brown feathery hair is always styled flawlessly and today is under a red beanie, allowing his fringe to sweep sidedly across is forehead. His body is toned and muscular and has the most hottest tattoos I've ever seen upon it. 

He just belongs in front of a camera. 

Today, like any other day, Louis looks gorgeous. He's wearing a loose white tank top, over a pair of black skinny jeans which outline his bum heavenly.

He comes in here every morning by himself as usual and then at 8 ,when I'm about an hour into my shift, he brings along his friends from BlackRock, probably one of the only colleges in America that is tailored specifically for both soccer and gymnasts extremes. 

He's the quintessentially type of football captain-handsome, talented and strong. His muscular thighs have a habit of making me extremely weak in the knees and last year when he won his game, he ran the length of the pitch with his shirt pulled up over his head. This certainly does not help me contain myself as I watch sweat glisten downs his perfect chest. He walks in a way in which he's sure of his place around here, he knows he's popular just like the rest of the football team, however he's different from the others. He's always the one to clean up their mess after them so there's not much work left for us to do and always greets every worker with a warm smile. This only adds to my attraction.

Of course here's comes his oh so amazing girlfriend Naomi Johnston, some wannabe Olympic gymnast who got her degree from being the captain of some cheerleading team in Ireland. She has a habit of batting her eyelashes in an unimpressed manner at everyone, especially me. I know perfectly why she dislikes me, she knows of my attraction to her boyfriend who yet still seems to not have a clue of my existence. 

The thing is, if I've learned anything about Louis from my observations this past year, is that he's the most gullible and oblivious person on the planet and Naomi of course uses this to her advantage. He does everything she asks and she is so degrading of him, I mean sure he's a little bit on the goofy side but he's actually really interested in reading books, like real books. He comes in around this time or sooner with a different book clutched in his hand and I swoon every time I clear his table and see yet another quote written on a napkin that he forgot to take with him. 

Is it weird I keep them? 

I've seen him try to talk to his friends about where his interests lye but they just never give him a chance to speak, honestly I don't even know why he hangs around with them, from what I've seen, they do nothing but condescend him constantly and Louis is just too nice to say anything back. You're probably wondering how I see all of this, well it's because I have a habit of getting most of my work done in the first hour so I get to look at Louis for most of my shift as he makes the cutest faces trying to understand what people are talking about. 

He might not see me but Naomi sure does and she does not like it. Not one bit. I don't see why she decided to hate me the most out of all of Louis' many admirers, maybe because I'm a guy. Yeah, that's probably it. 

I hold my warm cup close to my chest as I observe Louis talking to Naomi at the door, which is weird because I've never seen her here in the morning before. And I've been working here for a year now. I bite my lip slightly as he nods at something she said. 

She seems to notice my gaze upon Louis and she smiles smugly in my direction before she quickly brushes her lips with his. I turn my head to look away as I already feel my heart drop looking at them.

Gathering my books and placing them inside my bag, I sit up and head out the door only to see Naomi kiss Louis' cheek goodbye. I let a short sigh escape my lips before looking back up to see his eyes which have caught mine. They linger for a moment before a flawless smile makes its way across his face for a whole four seconds and his head nodding in acknowledgement. I return the gesture and turn to head outside before Louis sees me grinning far to widely for what was to him, a first knowledge of each others existence for longer than two seconds. 

I speed walk to class and sit down quietly in my seat. It's empty, not even the teachers here yet. My punctuation skills are obviously getting the better of Mrs. Evans, as she was scheduled to be here five minutes ago. I take this opportunity to dig into my bag and take out my song book. My mind is flooding with ideas for the lyrics of a song I'm writing at the moment. I let my feelings into my song, like the horrible feeling I got of Naomi kissing Louis this morning and last week at the diner, when I was going to say hello, she grabbed his hand and brought him to the dj stand (it was his friends birthday and they decided to celebrate it in my diner) , where they slowly swayed to a loving song. I let these feelings out and the words flow onto paper.

I feel a sense of accomplishment at finishing my song. The words I've always wanted to say, down on paper. It feels good to let go. I quickly close my book as I see the teacher and class mates flow into the classroom and I take out my music books, preparing for today's lesson. 

 

After music theory I head to my next class, my teacher Mr. Kelly is here even before me, his punctuation skills and his ability to notice my talent makes him one of my favorite teachers. 

"Good morning Harry" he greets me as I take my seat in my normal spot in the front row. 

"Morning sir" I say brightly, taking out my songbook and jotting down some notes for my song. 

"Say Harry, you still as ambitious as ever?" He questioned and my head shot straight up from my book.

"Of course sir" I answer seriously. He smiles at me and nods his head.

"Good, that's the way to be" he replies and I grin at him. Students walk in and begin to take their seats in class. "I have something to discuss with you after class then" he tells me quietly and I nod in reply. "Alright" he announces loudly, clapping his hands. "Today we will learn about answering phrases" and the class groan as they were not paying attention last week. I take out a pencil and begin copying the notes of the board. Again. 

The bell rings, signaling lunch and I stay back as Mr. Kerrigan had told me. "You wanted to see me sir" I say as I walk towards him. He digs into his black brief case and retrieves a some thing from it. 

"Ah yes Harry, I wanted to discuss something with you" he replies, handing me a pamphlet. I look down at it and raise my eyebrows questionably at the words.

SummerRock College Of The Arts And Sport Performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it :)  
> Louis be next x

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really excited for this and I hope my readers like it too :) This book has a lot of Larry in it but also a lot of other relationships and stories that aren't Harry's or Louis'. It's not just a central Larry story but I hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> I'll update when I can
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :) x


End file.
